In a server and application management framework in a data center, a problem of scalability exists. Increasing the number of physical servers or increasing the number of supported applications increases the requirement of effective management of those servers and/or applications.
Also, many existing management configurations may be incapable of operating, or incapable of operating at increasing efficiency, as the scale of a data center is increased. Configuration partitioning, where applications are distributed among physical servers, is difficult to optimize and balance. Those difficulties increase significantly with additional applications and/or servers.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there are significant problems and shortcomings associated with current configuration partitioning technologies.